


A Change Of Heart

by scarletmanuka



Series: The Centenarian, The Teen, and The One In Between [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Hiding established relaionship, M/M, Multi, OT3, Panic Attacks, Peter and Bucky training, Prompt Fill, Suspicious May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: For the prompt from Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf: can I have one where May came over to watch them like a hawk and Bucky and Tony are really nervous, but Peter was all calm and collected. They're training Peter when Bucky had a panic attack so bad that resulted to Tony having his and Peter calm them down gently all the while with May watching. Maybe Peter said things like "I'm not letting them hurt you again, buck" or something that makes May stop suspecting things and just thought it was a genuine concern for the two men.Changed slightly to be Peter only, not Tony :)Tony is away upstate for work and May insists on being there to supervise the training session between Peter and Bucky. When Bucky has a flashback, Peter is there to comfort him.





	A Change Of Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf/gifts).



> To those subscribed, sorry for spamming your emails! I was going to wait to post this but we all know how poor my self control is when it comes to posting...

“May! Come on, that’s totally unnecessary! We’re just going to be training.”

“I’m sorry, Peter, but I just don't feel comfortable with you being alone with Mr Barnes while Mr Stark isn’t there.”

Peter resisted the urge to groan, knowing that it wouldn't help his cause, but he was so frustrated. Since May had found out about her nephew being Spider-Man, she had been much more relaxed about him spending time with Tony and Bucky, and Peter thought she was over the whole ‘kiss’ incident. Tony was upstate for work and so had to cancel their time in the workshop after school today but the teen and Bucky had planned to spend it training (and if some sexy times happened afterwards, well, May didn't need to know about that). His aunt however, was choosing today of all days to suddenly be wary all over again and although she was going to let him go, she was insisting she go too. “You know he does patrols with me so we’re already spending time alone once or twice a week. How is this any different?”

May crossed her arms over her chest, her normally warm brown eyes hard and unwavering. “There’s several ways that it’s different, Peter, but the most important ones are that a) you’re in public, and b) the onesie you wear is an extremely handy chastity belt.”

“May! First off, it’s not a _onesie_ , and Tony will have a conniption if he ever hears you call it that, and secondly, there’s nothing going on between Bucky and I so there’s no need for a chastity belt!” The lie slid easily off his lips, so ingrained now that he knew it was entirely convincing, especially given what a bad liar he was in normal circumstances.

Of course, May was being stubborn so no matter how convincing the lie was, she wasn’t giving in. “Peter, this argument is over. Either I accompany you, or you don’t go at all. It’s as simple as that and your choice.”

“Fine!” he cried, trying not to glare or pout and failing horribly so giving her a weird combination of the both, “but don’t complain when you get bored of sitting there for a couple of hours while we train.”

Her features softened. “Oh, honey, do you really think that I’ll get _bored_? What you can do is amazing and I loved watching you last time. Don’t you wanna show off a little for me again?”

He let out a long breath but couldn't deny that it had been fun. “I suppose so,” he said grudgingly.

She laughed and he was reminded of how much he loved hearing that particular sound. She didn't do it anywhere near as often as she had when Ben was alive. “Get to school, superhero, and I’ll pick you up afterwards.” She kissed his cheek and he hugged her before turning to leave. “Don't forget to pack your onesie!” she called after him.

Peter groaned, one hundred percent positive that she was never going to call his suit anything else for the rest of time.

oOoOo

“Are you sure I’m allowed to park down here?” May asked as the underground garage doors opened and she inched her way inside.

“Yes, May, of course you can. Mr Stark gave me access for a reason.”

“Okay, so where should I park?”

“There’s visitor bays over by the elevators.” He directed her over and soon they were locking up and heading for the elevator.

“Hi, Friday,” Peter greeted the AI. “Could you please take us to the training room?”

“Good afternoon, Peter, of course. Hello again, May,” she replied cheerfully.

“Hi there,” May said, much more confidently this time since she’d had a longer conversation with Friday before she left the time before, “how have you been?”

“I’ve been well, thank you. Yourself?”

“Can’t complain,” May said, “not that anyone would listen if I did!”

“Don’t listen to her, Fri,” Peter said, “she complains more than enough to me,”

“Hey, don’t be cheeky!” May chided but she was smiling as she did so.

They came to a stop and the doors opened onto the training floor where Bucky was waiting for them, dressed all in black and looking unfairly handsome, his strong jaw seeming even more prominent now that it wasn’t hidden by his long hair. He grinned easily at Peter but kept a safe distance as he greeted them. “Hey, Petey, how was school? Did you ace your chemistry quiz?”

“Sure did,” the teen replied.

“Awesome,” Bucky said, holding up his palm for a high five. Peter slapped it, wishing he could wrap his fingers around it and hold Bucky’s hand but had to be content with that small amount of contact. “How are you, Mrs Parker?” he asked May politely.

“I’m well, Mr Barnes, but I do wish you’d call me May.”

“Only if you call me Bucky.”

“I guess I can do that.”

Bucky gave her one of his dazzling smiles that left most people a little stunned and Peter led her over to one of the bench seats on the side of the room before taking his bag and heading to get changed. Normally he wouldn’t wear the suit when they trained, just his web slingers and regular workout gear, but today they had planned for the super soldier to go at him hard and fast and the suit’s inbuilt protection would keep the worst of the bruising at bay. He might heal quickly but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt like hell when he took a hit. Tony had weaved in a special compound to the material that acted like a shock absorber and it had reduced the number of injuries he sustained by close to sixty percent.

Once he was changed he came out and threw his bag on the ground next to where his aunt was sitting. “Now May, please don’t freak out, okay. Bucky’s not going to hold back so I get some practise defending against someone who is trying to kil - I mean, someone who’s really mean.” Her eyes narrowed at this and he winced at his slip up, always trying his best to _not_ remind her of what sort of dangers he faced at times. “Just remember that I’m stronger than I look and I heal really quickly if I _do_ get hurt.”

“Why does that not make me feel any better?” she asked.

“Just please, trust me, yeah?”

She sighed. “Do what you have to do, Peter, but at some point we _will_ be having a chat about just how much danger you’re putting yourself in on a regular basis.”

He nodded, and then headed back over to Bucky. “All good, doll?” the soldier asked quietly enough so that they wouldn’t be overheard.

“Yeah, all good,” Peter said.

“Okay, well let’s get started. If it gets too much, remember to tap out or tell me.”

“Will do.”

Bucky smiled and then immediately threw a punch. Peter jumped backwards, dodging the blow but before he could even begin to strike back, the ex-assassin was coming at him relentlessly, fists flying. There was no warm up, no warning, they were just straight into it. There were no restrictions on using powers or all of his abilities so Peter shot out a web and swung away, then landed onto one of the mats some distance away, rolling to his feet. Bucky darted after him, corraling him towards the far corner, and Peter ran straight for where the walls met, jumping up onto one side and then kicking himself off to bounce off the other side. He then pushed off, flipping backwards, flying over Bucky’s head to reverse their positions. The super soldier dropped to the ground, legs kicking out and sweeping Peter off his feet and he tumbled down on top of Bucky. Strong arms wrapped around him, holding him tight and the teen struggled to break his grip but the way he was gripped with his arms pinned, he couldn’t. “Urgh!” Peter grunted in frustration and then tapped against the metal bicep.

Bucky released him and they climbed to their feet. “When you’re flipping like that, don’t let your guard slip just because you’ve cleared your opponent,” he instructed. “Those moments when you land are when you’re at your most vulnerable so you have to be extra vigilant. Got it?”

“Yep, got it,” Peter confirmed.

“Good. Now, again.”

Over the next hour, Peter was run ragged, but thanks to the training he’d already had from Bucky, he was able to hold his own more often than not. At one point he had evaded the super soldier for twenty minutes and it was only when Bucky went full ‘Winter Soldier’ mode that he was finally captured. The teen was always fascinated by the change in demeanour of his lover, showing a glimpse of the darkness within and he had to have a stern talk with his cock so they wouldn’t embarrass themselves in front of Aunt May by showing just how much it appealed to him. He may have been walking a little more stiffly when Bucky let him go and they headed back to their start position and he decided he needed a distraction.

As much as she had said that she wouldn’t get bored, May’s eyes were beginning to look a little glazed and she was scrolling through her phone more and more often. Deciding that he could simultaneously distract himself _and_ make things more exciting for her, as soon as he darted away from Bucky, he shot a web up to the highest part of the ceiling, swung in a long, graceful arc, then changed direction so he swung directly at her. He scooped her up into his arms and flew through the air with her.

May screamed, her arms clutching around his neck tightly and Peter winced as his eardrums were assaulted from such close proximity. He landed on the other side of the room, and gently lowered her to the floor, grinning as he did so.

“Peter Parker, you absolute little shit!” she cried, still clinging to his arms as if scared that she’d lose contact with the ground again.

“You looked like you could use some waking up,” he told her, trying to look innocent but ruining it by bursting out into a fit of laughter.

“Urgh, you’re such a brat!” she said, punching him on the arm.

“Ow, okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He held up his arms in the universal gesture of surrender.

“I can’t believe you would - oh, what’s wrong with Bucky?” she asked, her attention suddenly pulled to a spot behind him.

Peter spun on the spot and his breath caught as he saw that Bucky was curled up into a ball on the ground, his arms protecting his shaved head. He sprinted across the room but stopped just short, not wanting to shock the man by touching him unexpectedly. “Bucky?” he asked, tentatively. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“Please don’t,” the super soldier choked out, his breath catching. “Please don’t make me, I don’t wanna, please, no.”

Recognising one of his flashbacks for what it was, Peter dropped to his knees and spoke in a low voice, ignoring May who had followed behind him. “Hey, Bucky, it’s okay, it’s not real, I promise. You’re here with me, Peter, and you’re safe here.”

“No, no, no, please don’t make me hurt them, please,” Bucky continued to beg, interspersed with sobs. “No, please, I can’t handle their screams, please, no more.”

Cursing himself as he realised that it was his aunt’s scream that had triggered him, Peter became even more determined to pull Bucky back from the brink. “Bucky, no one is going to make you hurt anyone, okay, I promise. You’re safe here, and you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Bucky shook his head. “Lies, you’ll hurt me if I don’t do what you say, you always do, always hurting me. I can’t, don't wanna be hurt anymore, please, just make it stop.”

“Bucky, please, I would never hurt you, I swear that you’re safe here,” Peter almost pleaded, his heart breaking. He heard a sob behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to see May with her hand over her mouth, watching in horror as tears streamed down her face as she listened to the horrifying pleas of the ex-assassin.

“If not you, then someone else. Someone always hurts me, I don’t wanna go in the chair again, please don’t hurt me, please.” Bucky drew himself even tighter into a ball, his entire body shaking.

“I’m not letting them hurt you again, Buck,” Peter said firmly and then reached out and placed a hand on the flesh shoulder. “I swear, on everything dear to me that no one is ever going to hurt you again. You’re safe here, Bucky.”

The soldier continued to mutter over and over again, “Please no, no, make it stop,” but he didn't throw off Peter’s touch so the teen took the chance and in one swift move picked Bucky up and cradled him in his arms. He held his breath, expecting Bucky to lash out, to try and escape his grip, but the ex-assassin just froze, seeming to wait for the first blow to land. When nothing happened other than being held gently, he pressed himself against Peter, arms snaking around him as he began to cry in earnest.

“That’s it, Buck, you’re safe here with me, I got ya, I promise. It’s okay, it’s all gonna be okay.” He rocked the older man back and forth soothingly, continuing to whisper assurances to him, lips brushing against his shaved head. There was movement next to him and his eyes snapped up as he saw Aunt May watching them intently.

“I’m going to go and make us all some tea,” she said eventually. “A hot drink might be nice once he’s calmed down.”

Peter was determined not to blush or to act like he’d been caught doing anything wrong or embarrassing. Bucky may have been his partner but he was first and foremost his _friend_ and he liked to think that he would have acted the exact same way even if they weren’t romantically linked. “That would be nice, thanks,” he said as calmly as he could.

“Where’s the nearest kitchen?” she asked.

“Friday can direct you,” he told her, “but the nearest is up on forty four.”

May nodded and headed off towards the elevator, leaving the two heroes alone. Peter ran his hand gently down over Bucky’s cheek and kissed his forehead. “Are you back with me, Buck?” he asked softly.

“Doll?” Bucky croaked out, his eyes snapping up to the teen’s face.

“There you are,” Peter said, smiling at him. “You had me worried for a second.”

“Oh God, I didn't hurt you, did I?” he asked, trying to scramble out of Peter’s hold.

The teen held fast, not allowing him up. “Shh, it’s okay, no one’s hurt, just relax, Bucky, I got ya.”

The soldier slumped back down into the embrace. “Someone screamed,” he murmured, “I’m sure of it. People only scream when I’m hurtin’ them.”

“Shit, no, that’s my fault - that was May. I surprised her by picking her up. I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, okay. So, is she okay?” He peered around to see where she was.

“She’s fine - she’s gone to make us tea. I think she’s watched too much British television and now thinks that it makes everything better.”

“Oh, right. Well, I guess tea sounds nice.”

“I really am sorry,” Peter told him. “I didn’t think it through but if I _had_ I would have realised it would trigger an episode.”

“Not your fault, doll,” Bucky said, his stormy blue eyes serious. “Just glad you’re here with me now.”

“Always, Buck, I promise. I love you.”

“Love you too, sugar.”

By the time May came back with the tea, three mugs perches precariously on a small tray, Bucky had gotten over the worst of it and was sitting next to Peter on one of the benches. There wasn’t as much room between them as there had been when the teen had first arrived, but they also weren’t sitting as close as they wanted to be.

“Here you go,” May said with a smile, having over the first mug to Bucky.

“Thanks,” he said, ducking his head. “Sorry you had t’see that,” he added miserably.

“Hey, none of that,” she argued, giving Peter his own mug and then taking a seat. “Peter’s told me a little more about what you went through than they shared in the papers, which was horrific enough. It’s understandable that you’re gonna have bad days.”

“To be fair, it doesn’t happen often anymore,” he said, taking a sip. “I’ve gotten so much better since I’ve been here, with so many people to help me.”

“Including Peter.” It was a statement, not a question.

The soldier nodded. “Yeah, including Peter. To be honest, it’s been Peter and Tony that have been the most help.” He smiled sadly. “I know you don’t particularly like me, an’ I know you trust me even less, but Peter is one of my best friends. There’s a lotta years between us, I know that and I know it’s not common for someone my age to be best friends with someone his age, but it is what it is. He’s good people and he’s been there for me through some of my worst times. I owe him more than you’ll ever know.’

She shook her head. “You do me an injustice, Bucky,” she said gently. “Maybe at the start I didn't like you much, mostly because I thought you were taking advantage of my nephew, who I’ve sworn to protect, but I like you well enough now.”

He smiled wryly. “But you still don’t trust me.”

She shrugged. “Not until now, I didn’t. I can see though that you would never do anything to hurt him, and that you care as much for him as he does for you. I have no problem with you calling him your best friend because I think that your friendship is good for Peter, just as he’s good for you.”

Peter held his breath, waiting for the other shoe to drop, for her to add that if she found out they were sleeping together, that she would end him, but it never came. It appeared that May accepted that they were simply friends and she was okay with that.

Bucky inclined his head to her. “Thank you, May, that means a lot to me. You’re right - I care for Peter very much and I won’t _ever_ hurt him, you have my word on that.”

“I’m glad we have an understanding,” she said. She drained the last of her tea and held out her hand for their cups. “Now, it’s a school night so we’d best be going. Peter has homework and I’m sure you have secret Avengers business to be doing or whatever it is you do on your nights off.”

Peter didn't want to leave Bucky so soon after his flashback but he had no choice, and as they were leaving he asked Friday to make sure she kept a close eye on him. The AI promised that she would and if there were any issues, she wouldn’t hesitate to call Vision or Rhodey to come and help the ex-assassin. It was the best he was going to get so it would have to do. As soon as Peter got home though and had excused himself to his room to do homework, he sent off a text.

_Are you feeling okay? I hate leaving you :( - Peter_

_I’m okay, doll. Thanks for everything - Bucky_

_I wish I could have stayed - Peter_

_Same here but at least your aunt didn't murder me - Bucky_

_I guess so. Promise you’ll call if you need me? - Peter_

_Will do, sweetheart. You mean the world to me, I hope you know that - Bucky_

_Ditto. Love you, night x - Peter_

_Love you too xxx - Bucky_

Peter took a deep breath, centreing himself after the eventful afternoon, and then pulled out his physics textbook. He had homework to do.

  
  
  
  



End file.
